Control
by equalliving
Summary: Hi all! So I wrote a new story line where I gathered some of my ideas of what could happen next with Jude and Zero. I do not own any of the characters, and this is just a fanfic. Since there are so many stories beginning right after the kiss I decided instead to start the story after Zero tells Jude that everything in his life has been planned but that kissing Jude was not. Enjoy:)


**Jude's POV**

He looked straight at me with an expression I had a hard time reading and he soon after turned his attention to the TV again and ran his hands through his hair.

I loosened my tie and sat on the couch next to him. I knew I had to ask, but I had been so afraid of the answer that I had just postponed it, but there was no hiding it any longer everything was now out in the open anyway.

"Do you regret it?" Even though I had wanted to try to make my voice strong and filled with confidence the question barely came out as a whisper.

He quickly looked and turned to me

"No."

His powerful answer rang in the air, and there was no hesitation in it. I smiled a little.

"I just wished…" Zero looked at the TV again before taking a deep breath and turning his attention to me again. My heart was starting to pound in my chest. Had I read it wrong did he have some regret? Maybe now when he had some time to think about it?

"That I had thought this through that I had some kind of plan now. I have nothing Jude. I have no idea what to do I keep getting interview requests I keep getting calls from the agency and I just don't… I don't know what to do. I have been Zero for so long and through all of my career and I am not sure I am ready for _all_ of me coming out."

My heart sank. I had never seen him like this before and even though I knew he would never say it, it needed to be said

"I know you are scared" I took his hand, and he kept his eyes on our intertwined fingers. I saw him make a small smile, but it was quickly gone.

"But we can get through this" My voice was determined now, there was no way I was going to lose him now, not after all of this.

"There is no reason for you to do all these interviews. Find one or two you like and then do those" My brain was going in agent mode

"Make sure you get Lucas to get you the questions beforehand, so you don't get any surprises while you are there" His jaw clenched when I mentioned Lucas, but I ignored it.

"Maybe do magazine interviews, so you don't have to be on television and get them to send you the article for approval before printing, that way you are in complete control of what is coming out"

"Do you think all that will be possible?" he asked quietly still looking at our hands

"Absolutely. You are the one they are all interested in they will all go a long way to be the one to get an interview with you"

"You should talk to your agency about all of this when you have figured out what you want to do"

Zero looked up at me

"What you said sounded good" a shy smile on his lips

"Then that is what we will do"

"We are in this together… Remember that" I said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I saw this LGBT magazine in one of you drawers" the line stopped me in my thoughts; I knew I should have gotten rid of those magazines.

Zero saw my expression and one of his devilish smiles flashed his teeth.

"Not those, even though some of them was quite interesting"

I felt my cheek blush, which only resulted in an even bigger smile on his lips

"I was talking about one of the other magazines I think it was called OUT or something"

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I felt myself breathe a sign of relief. That magazine was far more proper and classy than the ones I thought he meant, but still with red cheeks I just nodded

"It sounds like a good idea," I said

I started to get up from the couch. I needed to get a little space away from him so my embarrassment and flushed red cheeks could calm down.

"But since you mentioned it" Zero stood up and pulled at my hand, so I circled right back to him our noses less than an inch from each other

"I did get some pretty good ideas from the other magazines as well" His devilish smile had never left his lips, and I knew that I was in for it. There was no escaping now.

He softly placed his lips on mine while still looking at me. I was barely breathing, and I was pretty sure that my legs wouldn't be able to hold me up that much longer. What was it about him? Just the way he could look at me made me forget my name.

 **Zero's POV**

Jude stood completely still and seemed almost afraid to make a move; I couldn't help myself from teasing him, moving slowly in to kiss him while still looking him in his eyes. I saw his eyes go darker, and the look shot straight down to my crotch. I pulled back just a little and looked at him before leading him to the bedroom. As soon as we got in the bedroom Jude started ripping his own clothes off and trying to get my clothes off, but I pushed his hands back and pushed him against the wall. I looked at him his eyes still dark with lust and without thinking he bit his lower lip I kissed him again while holding his arms away. I kept the kiss slow, I didn't want to rush this, I didn't want to let Jude go anytime soon. Jude must have felt it too because he deepened the kiss and soon I felt like my legs were about to give under me. I let go of his hands and let my hands explore his torso and chest until I held on to him as strongly as I could on his shoulders. Too afraid to fall. Jude's arms locked me close to him as he kept his left hand on my lower back and the right between my shoulder blades. When the kiss finally broke, we were both panting. I turned him around and pushed him on the bed, so he was lying on his back. I quickly got rid of all my clothes and saw Jude lick his lips at the sight of my hard cock. He quickly sat up and put me in his mouth and started moving. My head shot back, and a loud moan left my lips as soon as I had his mouth around me. He sucked hard while keeping a cruel slow pace, which was starting to build up my orgasm. I knew I didn't have that long before I came in his mouth, so I forcefully pushed him away panting and saw his lips glittering with my cum before he licked it off his lips while looking at me. This guy was making me mad. I quickly got him out of his clothes and went down on him to get my own little revenge on him. I took him in my mouth, and he shot his back up and started moaning, I knew none of us would be able to keep it that long, so I began to lick him hard and fast while I put two fingers in him moving them at the same pace as my mouth. Jude moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets like his life was depending on it. I looked up at him to enjoy the sight, and when he bite down his lips again, it almost made me come. I quickly held my own cock in order not to come, while I continued licking him I pushed a third finger in him. Jude moans became louder, and he was starting to writhe under me desperate for release. I closed my eyes and ravished in his taste one more time before I pulled my fingers out and let his cock spring free from my mouth.

 **Jude's POV**

Zero left a trail of kisses up my body before meeting his lips with mine. I could taste myself on his lips, and I kissed him desperately like it was the only air I could breathe. I heard the folio package open and felt him move my body and leg so he could position himself.

He started teasing me only letting the tip go in before he quickly pulled out again, and his playing worked as a torturous pleasure, which had me panting loudly. I was so desperate to feel him in me and so scared of what I might say that I just bite down my fisted hand trying to control myself. But he kept his slowly torture up until I finally I couldn't take it anymore and begged him to take me.

Zero made one big hard thrust in me and immediately filled me hitting the sweet spot, my body responded and I arched my back and cried out loudly. He pulled out of me again only to repeat the same movement again, and again, and again. I was close, and I was fighting every urge I had to scream or to say the words that had been on the tip of my tongue since he had kissed me in the arena.

He shifted his body slightly, and I could feel my body starting to shake I couldn't hold back, my body felt like it was on fire only enhanced by all the kisses, licks and sucking Zero did on my upper body and now at my neck.

"Let go Jude" He whispered silently right before biting on my earlobe. I stopped biting my hand and looked at him. He looked me straight in my eyes while he continued his thrusting

"Let go," he said and grabbed his left hand around my cock

"I want to hear you and who cares if someone else hears you too" he trailed kisses from my neck to my collarbone

"We are out now, so let go" His thrusts became more intense and deeper, and he matched the movement with his hands on my cock. I pulled him up on top of me so I could kiss his chest and up his neck. I couldn't hold it back I knew I was going to come, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back when I did, so I decided to let go as he said. I hold him tight to me my forehead on his left shoulder while he was holding himself up on his right arm.

My panting and moaning quickened as Zero speed up his thrusts and kept his hand sliding up and down on my cock in the same pace. It was getting hard for me to catch my breath.

"I… can't… hold…it…" I heard Zero say between his breaths and at that I started to move against him meeting his every thrust.

"Jude!" He shouted barely any breath himself, and I felt my climax hitting shaking through my body violently.

"I love you Gideon" I cried while riding out my orgasm coming all over both of our chests. Zero's right arm gave in, and he was now only holding himself up on the elbow. I felt him shaking and after two more thrusts, he came panting and biting on my shoulder while trying to ride it off. I held him close all the time and kissed him at all the places I could reach. After a while, he pulled out and tossed the condom on the floor and laid on his back next to me. We were both still panting covered in sweat and my cum.

He was the first one to break the silence

"You know you haven't called me anything since the season started before now."

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at him

"Well after I told you my name you haven't called me Zero or Gideon" He looked at me

I turned on my side so I could get a better look at him and I started trailing my fingers up and down his body almost as if I was trying to mesmerize his body.

"It just felt wrong," I said and looked at him, still letting my fingers explore

"It felt wrong calling you Gideon since we weren't together and you never took me up on the offer but calling you Zero just felt wrong as well because I had seen the different side of you, the real side of you" I smiled and looked at him.

 **Zero's POV**

I looked at him and enjoyed feeling the light traces his fingers were making on my body.

"I want you to call me Gideon," I said firmly, Jude's fingers stopped

"At the arena as well?"

"Yes. I don't mind people knowing my name if that means you can call me Gideon no matter where we are"

"I can just have one of these performers names so I can still be known as Zero on the court and have it on my shirt, but I don't mind them knowing my real name"

Jude's smile grew

"I think we just found out one of your questions for the interview"

I still had a smile plastered on my face when Jude went in to kiss me before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Call Lucas tomorrow and tell him about your plan and how you want it done," Jude said sleep clearly getting the best of him.

My body quickly tensed, but Jude didn't notice probably already sleeping. I did not want to call Lucas I didn't even want to be near him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could do this. I had been hiding the entire day in Jude's apartment going crazy, but I could do this. I looked down at Jude and smiled. I could do this. If I did as Jude said I could even have this benefit me and I would be able to control it and if I was smart enough I could use Lucas for my own benefit as well. After all, I was a little excited to see him again, after he found out about Jude and me, so I can rub it in his face that this hot and great looking guy. The same guy he had been gushing over for a year was now taken and completely dateable. All of Lucas' messages and e-mails had been strictly professional, and if I didn't know any better, I would say Lucas seemed almost scared of the possible consequence that could be coming considering what he had told me last time we saw each other. I pulled Jude close to me and started planning other things and questions they might ask me before I fell in deep sleep.

 **Jude's POV**

I woke up sore in every muscle from last night, but I was blissfully at peace and happy. Last night had been perfect and to know that Gideon no longer wanted me to call him Zero was another proof of how far we had come.

I stretched out my hand to touch him, but I couldn't feel him, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the bed was empty.

I heard someone talking in the living room and from the voices it sounded like Gideon was talking to… Lionel? I quickly got up and put some pants on before I went into the living room. Gideon was standing in my pants and t-shirt with a towel around his neck while Lionel was standing in the doorway dressed to kill.

"What is going on?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

A smile shot across Gideon's face as he came up to me and put a light kiss on my mouth

"Good morning handsome," he said and slapped my left butt cheek before going to the kitchen

"Jude I am all for you two having a little teasing and butt slapping but we got serious problems." Lionel said with a firm tone

"What is going on?"

"They closed the arena" Gideon answered and handed me a mug of coffee and put his arm around my waist while looking at Lionel. I was about to burst with joy. I knew Gideon had kissed me in public and showed me his affectional side that I knew he had, but as he said last night that was without thinking, but now he seemed so relaxed and well aware of his actions but still chose to act affectionally with me even though we were not alone.

I met Lionel's eyes. She had a crooked smile on her lips that made me feel like she had been in my mind and I quickly looked away almost as I was afraid she would see anything more.

"So what do we do?" I asked trying to get back on topic luckily Lionel followed without any teasing but in all serious tone.

"We are having a media event on the beach."

"Count me out" Gideon said and moved to the couch

"Fine" Lionel said

"It will just be the dancers and some supporters, but I think it would be better if you were not there since you already have so much media attention and we need to divert some of it back to the devil girls and the organization."

"Perfect!" Gideon said pleased

"Let me just take a shower and I will be right there"

"You have 30 minutes Jude, and I mean it" Lionel said with a stern voice while pointing a finger at me. Gideon started chuckling on the couch.

"You too Zero, there is no time for fooling around now"

"Don't worry I will be there in 15 just wait here" I said and quickly went to the bathroom

"It is Gideon, actually" I heard Gideon say to Lionel just before I closed the door.

 **Zero's POV**

"What?"

"My real name is Gideon" I repeated, but Lionel just kept looking at me

"Zero was something my foster family called me, and I just kept it"

"Because it is easier to hide behind a different persona or mask" Lionel finished my sentence and stopped me in my tracks.

"I was an actress, remember," She said and made a small wink

"I know what it is like to hide away and to let yourself be someone else, sometimes being someone else is less painful than being who you really are" I smiled, Lionel had always stricken me as a smart woman, but who knew we would have anything in common.

"But sometimes it can be difficult to differentiate between the different masks that we put up" She said and a small strained smile appeared on her lips.

"You are right, but with all of this going on now I think it is best to give some small pieces of me so all this media frenzy can settle down soon"

Lionel made a small laugh.

"Zero. Gideon. This media is not going to settle anytime soon" She said while sitting next to me on the couch

"You have two rings and perhaps 7 or 8 more years left to play in and if you keep this up who knows how many rings you can get"

"You are young, handsome and you publically after the opening game kissed your former agent who is just as handsome" I smiled and licked my lips thinking of that kiss with Jude ignoring Lionel's presence.

"Look," Lionel said a little louder pulling me out of my thoughts

"The media loves a good story, love when something is dramatic, love good-looking people and they love shocking news and you two check off all of these things"

"So what do you suggest?"

"Get on top of it. These things can get out of control before you know it. Take control and spin it so that all of this favors you" Lionel said dead serious

"Start going out again and keep to your usual schedule start exercising and start playing with the team again"

"Well that will be difficult today" I said and smirked feeling the cockiness of Zero emerging

"You know what I mean"

"This is no joke. I can easily see Jelena and Terrence try to get this to turn against us now that the arena is closed"

I smiled when Lionel said _us_ even though I don't think she noticed.

"We need to make it look like the arena being closed were our decision and that is why we are having this event by the beach to divert the attention, and meanwhile we are giving the players a day of after their win"

I couldn't help smiling, Lionel had without a doubt a good grasp of the media and she definitely knew how to use them to her advantage.

Jude came out from the bathroom then only with a towel wrapped around his waist so low that it wouldn't have taken much movement to fall on the ground. I looked him up and down and shifted in my seat when Lionel got up and clapped her hands.

"Let's get going! Get some clothes on so we can get this sorted out"

Jude looked at me with a crooked smile and then I knew he had done this on purpose, making me wanting him once again except this time Lionel was here and even though she approved of a bit of butt slapping somehow slamming Jude against the wall may be a bit too much.

"Will do" Jude said and quickly walked into the bedroom

I got up and headed straight for the bedroom as well while Lionel was looking at her phone

"I mean it! No fooling around now I will walk in on you, and you won't be doing something I haven't already seen before" Lionel said a little louder to me, and I send her a teasing smile.

 **Jude's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Lionel's comment and when Zero a second later walked into the bedroom I had a huge smile on my lips. In a matter of seconds he was forcing his lips on mine while pulling my hips towards him. I felt his beard scratch my skin, and I knew I would be red all over in a matter of second, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer to me with one hand on his back the other on his neck. My towel quickly fell to the ground, and I felt Gideon's hand on me immediately after. A small moan escaped my lips and soon after I heard Lionel's voice

"You two are being way to quiet unless you want me to walk in the bedroom as well I better hear some voices instead of moans!"

I broke the kiss with Gideon at that and rested my forehead against his.

"She just doesn't give up, huh?" He said with a gasping breath

"Nope," I said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning towards the dresser to find some clothes.

Gideon tossed himself on the bed looking at me.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked needing to deviate my thoughts away from his body and very hard cock.

"I think I am going to go for a run and maybe do some training here since the arena is closed"

"That sounds like a great idea," I said while buttoning my shirt.

"It was actually Lionel's suggestion," He said and shrugged

"Well, I will be back sometime later tonight, and then we can talk all about it, but we might also need a plan to get in control of Jelena and Terrence" I said and closed my pants.

"Can't wait" he said and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yes, I thought you would like to plan something against them as well" I said and moved down to place a quick kiss on his lips

"Oh and remember to call Lucas today as well" I said while walking in to the living room where Lionel was now waiting impatiently tapping her foot.

"Will do" He said like he was bored with the conversation while following me

"Ok let's go" I told Lionel and opened the door for her.

"See you later" Gideon said and placed a kiss on my lips and kept standing in the door while Lionel and I got out.

"Love you" he yelled a little after me, and I turned around with a big goofy smile on my face.

"Love you too" I said and was rewarded with his soul-crushing winning smile before the door closed.

 **Zero's POV**

It always felt a little strange being alone in Jude's apartment. Not in a bad way but just different. His place was practically the exact opposite of my own place and even though Zero fit perfectly within my own place, Gideon felt way more comfortable and at ease at Jude's place.

Lionel was right separating the two could be difficult for me. I had been Zero so long, sure I had slipped a couple of times and let out Gideon but only with Jude, no one else knew me like he did, and now I needed to figure out how much of the real me I was willing to show.

I took a pen and a piece of paper and starting writing some of the things down that I was ready to let people know and the things that I by no means was prepared to share, things I hadn't even shared with Jude yet.

I loved when Jude called me Gideon, and I didn't mind people knowing my name, but I wouldn't go into the past of my biological parents or the scum of foster parents I had. I would be happy to tell of how growing up in such an environment was but it still had to be on a very platonic level. Maybe I should then only give my first name… making it harder for people to find out more about my past.

I would have to address the prostitute situation as well; one day I was a bad boy who had just recovered from that scandal with prostitutes, the next day I was publically kissing a guy on the court. Yes, I would clarify that he was bisexual.

After 40 minutes of writing down, I was finally pleased with the outcome, and I decided it was time to call Lucas.

The phone only rang once before Lucas picked up

"Zero"

My jaw clenched, and my hand fisted

"Lucas" I replied, my voice laced with venom

There was a dead silence. I wanted him to start the talking, interested to see if he would mention or even hint anything to our last conversation now that we were talking over the phone.

He cleared his throat, but I wasn't backing down

"Well this is a crazy media storm" he started and forced a chuckle.

I didn't reply.

"I assume you have received all the interview offers that we have received?"

"I have"

"Well we are still receiving a lot, but I will send them to you as well"

"I already decided I want a magazine interview with the magazine OUT" I replied

"Oh… Well… I… I don't think we have received any offer from them" Lucas said, and I heard him starting to look through papers.

"I don't care" I said

"Contact them and arrange it" I continued

"I have a list of things I wish to talk about and as soon as I figure out how to use Jude's scanner I can send it to you" I tossed in the comment about me being at Jude's place just to mess with him and to see how he would react.

Silence

"Is Jude there?" Lucas asked hesitantly

"No, he is out on an event with Lionel, but that doesn't matter I am used to being at his place. I practically lived here for a period and I still have the spare key. I just never had a need to use his scanner before"

I knew I was teasing him, but I wanted him to suffer for what he had said about Jude when I didn't have a chance to defend him when he wasn't mine. Now I could let him now how easy being with Jude was and not only how great dating Jude was but how great living with him was.

Lucas was silent again.

"So you have been at Jude's place since the game?"

"Of course. Why would I even consider going back to my place?"

"I guess you are right" Lucas said

"There are too much paparazzi, and it would be difficult for you to leave without them following you everywhere"

I laughed

"I don't care about that Lucas besides I haven't left Jude's place either but, of course, that is due to something else entirely" I said. The smile on my face grew and could practically feel Lucas shift uncomfortable

"I see…"

"But since Jude has left now I might as well get some practical things done. So if you can just get started on contacting OUT, then that would be great"

"Sure I will get right on it" Lucas said with a determined voice forcing him back to agent mode

I almost hUng up, but I couldn't do so without a final punch

"Oh and Lucas?"

"yes?"

"Catch you later"

 **Jude's POV**

Lionel and I had been strategizing on the way over here, but now that we had arrived, we went to another mode. That of successful leaders of the organization. The beach was packed with people, but the devil girls were easy to find. The girls were killing it and the media was loving every second of it. There was no way Lionel and I were going to let Jelena and Terrence take over the team. Lionel already had a stronger bond with Derek now, even though I still hadn't talked to him since he told me to drown.

Both Terrence and Derek were present at the event as well. None of them was talking to each other, and it was clear that they were only there because of the girls. Terrence supporting Jelena and her dance routine while Derek was drooling over Ahsha. Making Ahsha come back to the devil girls were a strong indication that Derek still had feelings for her and the way he was looking at her now made me think that something had happened on that trip to Vegas. The only reason I would suspect this was because I remembered having that same look on my face when looking at Gideon. Damn, I wanted to go home to him, instead of watching the girls dance.

"I will be right back" Lionel whispered in my ear before heading towards a crowd of men.

I looked at my phone. One text from Gideon who was telling me that he had called Lucas and that everything was in motion now. I smiled. I was glad to see the cheerful Gideon back again, the one who once again felt like he was in control. I knew that he didn't like Lucas even though I am pretty sure that he thought he was discrete about it the clenched jaw, and stiff body told a different story every time Lucas' name got mentioned. Gideon always knew everything, and I was aware that he probably didn't like the fact that I had sex with Lucas. Even though I never actually told him I am positive that he already knew this when he kissed me in the arena, but somehow it felt like there was something else or more that was bothering him, but I had decided not to ask, at least not yet. I got pulled out of my train of thoughts when my phone started ringing. The caller id was not someone I had expected to hear from, and I froze in place. My mother.

Through everything that was going on I had not called her to let her know that her boy had publically been kissed by another guy and was officially very openly gay. My hands started shaking, and I was sweating. What should I say? Should I just brush it off? Should I invite her over? Would Gideon even like to meet my mother? I couldn't take this conversation here and without thinking of what I was doing, I started heading straight to the parking lot. Or at least, I thought I was, but instead, I ended up standing in the crowd looking at the girls dance. I pushed my way through, but when I finally got out, I immediately realized my mistake as I saw all the reporters. I had walked straight into the lion's den.

One person recognized me and in a split of a second, they were all surrounding me shooting questions in every direction. Asking me about Zero, about my old job, about my new job, Lionel and, of course, Oscar. My phone rang again it was still my mother trying to get through. I started feeling dizzy and claustrophobic the reporters wouldn't back away and was moving closer and closer I could barely catch my breath.

 **Zero's POV**

Being out running again felt great and uplifting I ran by the beach with a pair of Jude's shorts and his white T-shirt hanging from the waistband, I had been working out hard, and it was too warm to wear. I heard music in the distance and saw all the red and black colors. Must be where Lionel, has her media event I thought while gushing down the last water in my bottle.

I walked a bit closer but far enough away so that I wouldn't get recognized. I had no desire to have more reporters in my face, but I had a small hope that maybe I could just see a glimpse of Jude before heading back home since I was already there.

I noticed Terrence standing in the crowd and farther away Derek was standing as well. I took a deep breath I have to tackle that at some point as well. The team and the guys in the locker-room but that wasn't going to be today. I scanned the crowd as I got closer and I could see Lionel talking to some old fat guys who all reeked money but Jude was nowhere in sight. I sighed and as the dance was ending I decided it was time to run back home when I heard him

"If you could just… I need to…"

His voice sounded desperate, and I quickly scanned the crowd again. Suddenly I saw a massive group of reports that were standing almost huddled up shouting questions and all desperate for taking photos. I moved a bit closer and saw the side of Jude's face. He looked pale and like he was going to pass out, but that didn't stop the reporters who just kept moving closer and closer to him.

I started sprinting; I couldn't get to him fast enough. I pushed my way through the reporters and next to his side. I looked him straight in his eyes to see if he was okay. His eyes looked panicked and shocked but also with a glimpse of relief as soon as he saw me. The reporters went even crazier, and it felt like it was on the border of hysteria. Shouting questions in every direction, but luckily they had started concentrating on me instead of Jude. One woman got my attention since she practically had her microphone so far up in my face I couldn't move an inch without hitting it. I was getting angry and without thinking, I took the microphone from her and tossed it to the ground while shouting at her. I turned to Jude and took his hand and dragged him with me towards the parking lot. I was seething. I was angry at him for being so careless that he ended up with those vultures. I was angry with the reporters who out of now where had attacked Jude, and I was angry at myself since I had let this happen. There was no control, and I had been foolish to think otherwise. Until the interview was out, I needed to stay low and so did Jude. We were near the corner to the parking lot, and I noticed that no one was following us any longer, and as soon as we turned the corner I pushed Jude up against the wall and kissed him holding his head in place. Jude hesitantly put his arm around me while I poured all my frustrations, anger and desperate emotion into the kiss.

Jude's phone kept on ringing, and I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. None of us said anything but just stood looking at each other.

"I am sorry" Jude said clearly aware of my mood.

I shut my eyes.

"I just wanted to get out from the crowd for a little while, but I wasn't paying attention, and I got trapped, and before I knew it I was being strong-armed by reporters everywhere"

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Why didn't you look at where you were going?" I meant to ask it, but it sounded more like an accusation.

"And why don't you pick up your phone? It is driving me crazy Jude! It keeps ringing"

He avoided looking me in the eyes and tried to turn his head away from me, and I knew something was wrong

"What is it?" I asked keeping his head in place but moved out a bit so I could have a better look at him.

"Is it reporters? Is it the agency? Is it Oscar?"

Jude shook his head slightly.

"Then what is it?"

He looked me in the eyes with a wild and desperate look

"It's my mother."


End file.
